


Hommage aux bibliothèques

by LucanaelDelSayan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Libraries, Poetry, Prose Poem, Senses
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2522285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucanaelDelSayan/pseuds/LucanaelDelSayan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot, pensées d’Hermione Granger dans son lieu préféré. Prose, Général-Poésie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hommage aux bibliothèques

Hermione poussa les battants de la porte qui s’ouvrirent silencieusement et se refermèrent délicatement derrière elle. La bibliothécaire se tourna dans sa direction et la reconnaissant lui adressa un sourire. Hermione la salua muettement.

Elle se dirigea vers sa place habituelle, déposa doucement son sac au pied de la table et tira la chaise pour s’assoir. Les pieds de la chaise avait été recouvert de feutre afin qu’ils glissent sans bruisser sur le parquet.

Installée, elle contempla amoureusement la bibliothèque. Les fenêtres, disposées le long du mur donnant au sud, laissaient entrer des flots de lumière, dans lesquels dansaient de minuscules poussières, qui ruisselaient entre les rayons et venaient éclairer le parquet révélant les veines du bois.  
Des petites tables formaient des îlots, isolés par les rayons, de tranquillité. Là, Hermione se sentait comme seule au monde, en paix. Il n’y avait plus le brouhaha incessant de la salle commune des Gryffondors, juste le bruissement des pages qu’on tourne, le chuchotement presque imperceptible, berçant des quelques habitués. À travers ses paupières closes Hermione percevait les tendres rayons du Soleil qui lui caressait le visage. Elle avait l’impression d’être retournée dans le ventre de sa mère, ici le monde extérieur et ses tracas ne pouvaient l’atteindre.  
Souriante, elle rouvrit ses yeux et se leva, s’avançant vers les rayons de livres. Elle admira le bois ouvragé des étagères, les motifs gravés en creux qu’elle redessinait du bout du doigt. Elle respira l’odeur de sapin portant les souvenirs d’une vie antérieure dans une forêt perchée sur une montagne, racontant la pluie qui faisait relire les aiguilles vertes, la neige qui alourdissait les branches, les oiseaux faisant leur nid en gazouillant… Tant de choses que, les yeux fermés, les doigts effleurant le bois, le nez respirant cette odeur envoutante, elle ressentait, elle imaginait.  
Elle se déplaça jusqu’à se trouver face à la première rangée de livres. Elle la parcourut des yeux. Ils étaient tous différents. Certains étaient grands, d’autres plus petits ; certains étaient épais, d’autres fins. Leurs couvertures étaient extrêmement variées. Certaines étaient en cuir parfois lisse, parfois affichant des rides ; d’autres recouvertes de tissu, celles-là étaient rares et se détachaient de la rangée par leur vives couleurs ; dans un certain rayon elles étaient en carton car de livres moldus.  
Le rayon qu’elle examinait se composait de livres en cuir assez récents dont le titre inscrit en lettres dorées attirait le regard. Elle en saisit un au hasard et en caressa la tranche, les feuillets étaient coupés inégalement et sous son doigt elle ressentait leurs aspérités.  
Elle ouvrit le livre au premier chapitre, une magnifique lettrine s’étalait dans le coin gauche du haut de la page. L’ouvrage semblait une copie d’un livre ancien, les mots maintenant désuets roulaient dans sa bouche comme un langage exotique et pourtant familier. Feuilletant au hasard elle tomba sur une gravure d’époque à la perspective étrange. La page plus épaisse et au verso blanc se repérait facilement dans l’ouvrage.  
Elle reposa le livre à son emplacement. Ceux alentours frémirent, l’appelant muettement, lui promettant l’un une tragique histoire d’amour, l’autre des poèmes versifiés, un autre encore une magnifique épopée. Hermione se sentait tiraillée, elle aurait voulu tous les prendre en même temps mais s’obligea à agir avec méthode. Elle en prit un, le recueil de poèmes, et repéra les autres sur une liste. Déchirée, elle se résolut à quitter ce sanctuaire de mots endormis. Il était temps pour elle de retourner dans le monde extérieur.


End file.
